


Shared Troubles

by Sweq



Series: Pikimallura Stories [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: Three times when one of the ladies had a bad day or bit of bad luck and the other two were there to pick up the pieces.





	1. Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to earthquakegirl for the prompt.

Allura cursed under her breath as she watched the blood begin to flow down her arm and over her fingers. It dripped down onto the cool stone floor of her laboratory and she murmured, "Maybe they'll make an exception. Though knowing those two they'll just tease me instead."

In anticipation of the three women traveling to Vassalheim, Kima had suggested a week without using any magic, arcane or divine. Pike had quickly agreed, though Allura had taken some convincing, as she was more used to using her gift for everyday things.

Regretting her agreement now, the Arcanist wrapped a bit of cloth around the cut in her arm and eyed the shattered glass vial as though it had betrayed her. She made her way up the stairs and called out as she opened the basement door, "Pike, Kima, I need you."

Within moments the two women had made their way into the hall. Pike rushed to the Human's side first, "Allura, what happened? Are you alright?" She lifted her hand to the binding, "No, you're hurt."

Kima walked up just as the cleric was beginning to reach for the holy symbol she wore around her neck. The Paladin waggled a finger, "Remember, we're on a no magic week."

Allura frowned, "Surely you can make an exception. I am bleeding. One little healing spell should be allowed." She looked down into Kima's eyes as Pike clutched at the winged symbol of Sarenrae.

The Halfling shook her head, "Oh no. We made a promise to each other. Pike can treat your wound by cleaning and covering it. No magic."

Pike took Allura's hand and led her to the kitchen, where she began to do just that. The wizard let out a heavy sigh, "But it will leave a scar."

The Halfling and the Gnome exchanged a look. Each bore a quite distinct facial scar. Kima gazed up at the Arcanist and arched an eyebrow, "And what, dare I ask, miss longshanks, is wrong with a scar?"

Allura cradled her arm as Pike finished bandaging it. She looked down to Kima's grim expression, "You know what I mean."

The paladin made a sound in the back of her throat, and she traced a finger along the scar that bisected her right eye. "This," she said, is a badge of honor. I bear it proudly. Pike does too, don't you, sweetie?"

Pike nodded, her eyes twinkling, "Oh, definitely, but that's the only one that shows. I've got lots more." Without warning, the Gnome tugged her breeches down and stepped out of them. She pointed to the back of her right leg, "Bandit arrow."

Kima snorted, "Pssh. That's nothing. She pulled her tunic off over her head and tugged her hair aside to reveal a mark on her upper back, "Wyvern sting. That was a rough one."

Allura shook her head, though she couldn't help but smile as her two lovers compared wounds. Her eyes widened as she came to a sudden realization. "By the gods, I have a _type_."

By this point, Pike was fully undressed and pointing to a vicious mark just beneath her sternum, "That's where Grog got me with Craven Edge, to save himself from a magical vortex." The cleric was grinning until she added, "And the one around my waist is from when I..."

"When I died..."

At this, both Kima and Allura wrapped the Gnome in a tight hug and kissed her over and over. The wizard held up her arm, showing off the bandage, "I will bear this scar proudly, then. As a reminder that I'm alive because of my battle maidens."

Kima kissed Pike once more, then looked to Allura, "How did you cut yourself, anyway, Allie?"

The Arcanist blushed deeply and glanced to the side, murmuring something just too low to make out.

The Halfling tsked and tilted her head just a little, "Allie?"

Allura stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, "I was making a potion and dropped a beaker, if you must know. There you have it."

Kima rolled her eyes, "Of course. Alchemy. During a week when we're Not. Doing. Magic." She looked up at the wizard and grinned, "You're lucky I love you."

Bending down to embrace the two smaller women once again, Allura nodded, "I know I am. So very lucky."


	2. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kima has her armor broken in a training battle and her girlfriends aren't that helpful.

"Hold!" Kima reached for her side as she dropped her sword arm. Her sparring partner, a young Whitestone guard immediately froze. The Human woman had just managed to sneak a blow in under the Halfling's guard. Both had heard a popping sound which made the paladin shout, more in surprise than pain.

The breastplate of her armor had been damaged in the attack, and both of the straps which held it secure had been cut. Kima dropped her sword and shrugged out of the armor, which also bore a sizable dent on the left side. The Halfling laughed softly.

"Nice work, Hilda," she remarked, "That will probably leave quite a bruise. You're getting good with that warhammer." The woman beamed as she removed her helmet, revealing long black hair. "I think we should call it a day then, Lady Kima," the Human suggested.

Kima scoffed and removed her own helmet, shaking out her own long braid of dirty blonde hair, "Nonsense. We'll just grab a spare breastplate for me and continue. I deserve a shot at revenge against your freakishly-tall posterior, don't I?"

Hilda nodded slowly, "You certainly do, but I'd be surprised if there was a spare your size." The warrior looked sheepish at the admission and added, "I'm afraid you're the only armored Halfling that Whitestone has ever had the pleasure of keeping in residence."

Kima snorted, "Pretty words, but they won't save you. This can be repaired." The paladin looked over the damage now that she had fully removed her breastplate, "But that may be a while." She let out a heavy sigh, "That was a solid blow, Hilda."

The Human couldn't keep the look of satisfaction from her features, "It was a good shot. Hard to get around your shield from above." She tapped her bottom lip in thought, "Maybe Lady Cassandra has something at the castle. Perhaps when one of the children were training they had something made."

Hilda regretted the words the moment they passed her lips. Kima crossed her arms across her unarmored chest and frowned, "I think we both know I am not going to wear a child's breastplate. You're right, we're done for today."

Kima sheathed her blade and removed the remaining pieces of armor from her body, leaving herself dressed in just the under-padding. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cloth and stalked away from the training grounds, not even looking back as a steward gathered up her armor to put away and take to the smith for repairs.

She made her way home, slamming the door closed as she stepped inside the small house. Ordinarily she would have called out to her girlfriends, but today she stomped toward the bath, leaving a swath of padding, boots, and undergarments in her wake. Upon entering the bath chamber she spotted the empty bucket beside the tub. No one had refilled the water. Of course.

Already naked, Kima knew she wasn't going to go fetch water from the well behind the house. She took a deep breath and murmured the words to a spell, which soon had the tub filled with water, which was warm, but not hot. So she stoked the fire beside the tub and got ready to climb in. It was then that Pike came into the room.

"Hi, beauti-woah. Are you alright, Kima? Your ribs...that looks like a bruise starting," the Gnome crossed the room and put her hand lightly on the Halfling's bare side. "Do you want me to do something?"

Kima shook her head, "I'm fine. Nothing hurt more than my pride." Her fingers idly rubbed at the bruise forming on her ribs, gently touching Pike's hand, "It's nothing serious, honestly. Hilda just got in a lucky shot."

Pike blinked and held a hand up over her her head, "Tall? Long black hair? Green eyes? A stomach you could do laundry on?"

With a scoff and a roll of her eyes, Kima nodded, "Yeah."

The cleric smiled, "She's hot."

It was at this moment that Allura leaned into the doorway, "Who's hot?"

Kima rolled her eyes again as Pike giggled, "The guard trainee who just beat up our paladin."

The wizard blinked and looked the nude Halfling up and down, "You got beat up by a hot guard trainee?"

"Bahamut's beard, you two. I did not get beat up. She got in a lucky low strike. I had no idea she could drop that low so quickly. She got her hammer in under my shield." Kima sighed and looked at the tub, "I'm going to soak. Are you two going to help me or tease me?"

Pike stroked her chin in thought, "Well, you do let your shield drift up against taller opponents." At the paladin's baleful glare the Gnome spread her hands, "What? I'm helping."

Allura gently swatted at Pike's shoulder, "Stop that. We are going to give Kima a bath and take care of her. " She knelt down beside the tub and let her fingers dip into the water, murmuring a spell to heat it just a bit more, "So be a good cleric and fetch the soap and a wash cloth."

Pike saluted with a wide grin, "Aye aye!" As she retrieved the items, Kima leaned back and let the hot water soak into her sore, tired muscles.

As the Gnome was bringing back the items that would help her wash the Halfling's body, Allura worked at undoing Kima's long braid, wetting and washing the sandy brown tresses and massaging the paladin's scalp. Kima let out a soft moan of pleasure and her eyes drifted closed.

Pike soon returned, having completely undressed. The cleric clambered clumsily into the tub and positioned herself atop the paladin. She gave Kima a soft, gentle kiss, then got to work bathing the woman.

Laughing softly, Kima cracked one eye open, "I must admit that it's wonderful to have a personal bather, but there are other parts of me that got dirty aside from my chest, sweetie."

Pike nodded, though her strong hands continued to move soap firmly over, around, and between the Halfling's bosom, "Oh, I know. And we'll get to them in due time. Just relax and let us take care of you."

Allura carefully worked tangles out of Kima's hair with a lovely wooden comb, adding drops of scented oil. The Human leaned closer and covered the paladin's lips in a tender kiss, "That's right. You just settle in. Tonight you're all ours. You don't have to worry about any Humans beating you up anymore."

Kima closed her eyes and sighed softly, "I'm going to let that go. For now. I'm starting to relax. But, since I'm down a set of armor, you two can start training the recruits."

Allura hummed softly, "Just how hot is this Hilda?" She never saw the swath of water coming until it splashed all over her, soaking her dress and hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to come back to this concept. I kind of like Hilda.


	3. Small Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike is feeling lonely but is definitely not alone. Also her girlfriends are goofs.

Pike looked out the window and let out a small sigh. The house she shared with Allura and Kima had a sizable garden in back, and looking over the flowers and vegetables there always reminded her of Keyleth. The trees made her think of Vex'ahlia. The shadows brought Vax'ildan to mind.

The Gnome smiled wistfully as a bird landed on a branch of the tallest tree, which looked for just a moment like Scanlan up on Grog's broad shoulder. And of course the entire town would always be Percy's. Another sigh, longer and lower this time, escaped the cleric's lips.

A soft hand lightly touched her shoulder, bringing Pike out of her reverie. Turning, she looked up at Allura, the wizard smiling gently. The Arcanist looked out the window and gave her girlfriend's shoulder a squeeze, "I've found you looking out this window a lot lately, my dear. But it feels as though what you're seeing is much further away. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Pike turned and buried her face into Allura's dress, clutching at the woman tightly. The wizard folded her arms around the cleric and simply held her for a long while, until soft sobs could be heard coming from somewhere between white hair and blue fabric.

Allura rubbed and gently patted Pike's back, "It's going to be alright. I know it's been a while since your friends last visit, but I'm sure they'll be back soon. We can pack a lunch and wait by the Sun Tree if you like. I'm sure Kima would join us."

Lifting her head, Pike wiped at her eyes and sniffled, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a blubbery mess. I really do miss them. I know I'm needed here, and I am madly in love with you and Kima." She sighed again, "But I really do miss them."

Kima came into the room wrapped up in a fluffy dark blue robe that was far too long for her, "Hey, sweetie, we are madly in love with you too. And I believe I know who you're missing." She plopped onto the seat beside Pike and pulled the Gnome in, kissing her firmly, holding onto her face with strong hands, "You're as much their heart as you've become ours. They love you too. Don't think for a moment that they've forgotten you."

The cleric met Kima's gaze and nodded, "I know, and thank you. Both of you. You're the best." Her sigh this time was happier as she settled in between her girlfriends.

The Halfling grinned, "And if you really can't wait to see them, Allie can do a spell to make us look like them. Should I be Keyleth? Or maybe Grog?"

Allura clucked her tongue and waggled a finger at Kima, even as she stroked Pike's hair softly, "I will certainly neither polymorph nor cast a seeming upon a robe thief."

The paladin gasped, eyebrows shooting up in surprise, "That is a blatant falsehood. Where is your evidence?" She looked to Pike with a wink, "Can you believe this? Our own girlfriend, claiming that someone here is stealing robes." She leaned in and whispered quite loudly, "Was it you?"

Pike couldn't help but giggle, which sent a triumphant smile spreading across Kima's face. The Halfling kissed the Gnome once again, "There you are, sweetie. Good to see you. But you haven't answered either of my questions."

The cleric blinked and tilted her head in confusion. The paladin chuckled and counted off on her fingers, "One, do you want me to be Keyleth? And two, are you the notorious robe-rustler that Allie seems so worried about?"

Allura rolled her eyes, "Feel free to ignore her, my dear. We should be planning our picnic. And I would obviously make the better Keyleth, if we are planning such a thing."

Pike quickly held up both small hands, "Okay, neither of you is going to be Keyleth. That is just a little too strange." She looked from one of her girlfriends to the other and smiled, "But thank you for offering. I appreciate the thought behind it. I do miss my friends, but I know that I always have you two."

The wizard nodded slowly and leaned down to kiss Pike sweetly on the corner of her mouth. "Always, my dear. You're even stuck with the robe thief." Kima put on her shocked expression once again, then squeezed both of her lovers, "I'll take that slander if it means we get to be together."

Pike glanced out the window once again and sighed. This time the sound was content and cams with a gentle smile. It was a lovely view, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love writing these three!

**Author's Note:**

> I keep learning more and more about these three. At least in my little headcanon for them.


End file.
